


Grow As We Go

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, High key kinda cute, Humor, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Ava Sharpe moved into Sara's neighborhood a month ago and she hasn't been able to get her out of her mind since one fateful evening they spent together





	Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy it feels like I haven’t written in FOREVER! I was helping make an exhibit for the Detroit Zoo (its tight as fuck might I add) and it took up a lot of my brain power but that mess is done! So now I can have fun again! I’m just gonna ignore the heartbreak of 4x09…..we’re just not gonna talk about that as I sob and drink some wine. Okay? Okay. Ben Platt's lovely voice inspired this title, its one of the songs off his new album.

Sara tapped on her steering wheel as she sang along with the upbeat music she was blasting. All the windows were rolled down allowing the warm summer air blow through her hair. Turning into her driveway she saw what had been on her mind a lot lately. It was Ava Sharpe, the bad ass police chief that just moved in last month. She was currently mowing her lawn in shorts, a sports bra with a sheer tank top, putting her chiseled abs on display. Sara almost crashed into her garage at the sight.  She climbed out the car trying to not stare as Ava stretched her arms above her head admiring her work. Ava caught her eye giving her a bright smile and a wave that Sara returned. Initially when they first met Sara hadn’t been sure how she felt about her. They both had the curse of resting bitch face so they thought the other didn’t like them. It wasn’t until one evening when there was a severe thunderstorm which had knocked the power out, that they actually hung out.

 

_ Ava had been in the middle of a book when the lights suddenly clicked off, with a groan she grabbed a flashlight. After trying to flick the circuit breaker  she realized that the power probably wasn’t coming back on for a while. She had been in the process of lighting some candles when there was a knock at her door. She opened it finding a rain soaked Sara standing on her porch.  _

_ “Hey.” Sara tried to smile as her hair dripped.  _

_ “Oh god Sara, come in.” Ava ushered her in, running to grab a towel.  _

_ “Thanks.” Sara nodded as she dried her hair. Ava averted her gaze from Sara’s drenched shirt that chung to her chest, exposing her blue and white bra.  _

_ “Were you playing in the rain?” She joked and Sara laughed lightly.  _

_ “Not intentionally. I lost my house key and my phone is dead so I couldn’t call anyone to come open it. I was looking for my spare key I keep in my backyard but I think one of my friends used it to get in last time I was out of town.” She sighed at her lack of luck.  _

_ “Power is out so I don’t think you can charge your phone right now.” Ava said making Sara groan. _

_ “Of course the power is out right now.” Sara was still standing in the doorway not wanting to track any water into Ava’s nicely decorated home.  _

_ “Here let me go get you some dry clothes to put on and we’ll see if my phone has enough battery so you can call someone?” Ava patted her shoulder comfortingly.  _

_ “That sounds great.” Sara changed quickly into a pair of Ava’s leggings and a borrowed t shirt. Ava’s phone still had some power so she called a locksmith who said they could be there in a few hours.  _

 

_ “I’ve got pizza and wine if your interested?” Ava offered since they had some time to kill.  _

_ “Always up for both of those.” Sara smiled, her mood lifting a bit. They both sat at Ava’s candle lit kitchen table nibbling on the slightly cold pizza and sipping wine. The rumble of thunder reverberated through the house as they settled into a comfortable conversation.  Ava told Sara about how she decided to move away from the city because she needed some air. The constant hustle and bustle of the crowded city was driving her insane. Sara felt the same, she had moved a few years ago not being able to stand another moment in her cramped apartment.  _

 

_ Sara talked about her family, telling Ava a few embarrassing stories from her childhood making her laugh. Sara’s heart clenched when Ava told her she never knew her biological family and wasn’t in close contact with her adoptive family since she moved away. Ava brushed it off but Sara could tell there was some sadness that still lingered in her mind as she looked out the window. She reached out her hand taking Ava’s, telling her that she could talk whenever she needed. Sara knew a thing or two about family issues. Ava gave her a soft smile telling her she’d take her up on the offer sometime. It was right then they both felt something click but neither addressed it in that moment. Even after Sara’s door had been unlocked, she and Ava continued talking in Ava’s kitchen well into the night.  _

 

That had been a couple weeks ago and since then the two had been attempting to figure out what the hell was going on between them. 

“Afternoon, Sara.” She waved. 

“Hey Sharpie, how's it going?” She smiled back.

“Everything was going great till you called me Sharpie.” Ava playfully rolled her eyes at the nickname. This banter had been going on for the past few weeks. Sara still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Sara had been over Ava’s place a few times since the power outage. A movie night here and there or just talking with one another till the night was late. There was always those lingering glances and moments of getting lost in the other’s eyes that had them both waiting for the other to make a move. It still  hadn’t happened yet. 

She walked to the trunk of her car, gathering up her bags from the store.

“Need some help?” Ava asked, watching Sara struggle with the last things. 

“Sure, put those muscles to work.” Sara smirked. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ava grabbed the last bags, following Sara to her door. She chuckled as she watched Sara balance awkwardly, trying to fish her keys out her pocket. Sara eventually got the door unlocked, holding it open with her foot so Ava could come in. The was the first time she'd been in her place and it was very...Sara. That was the only way she could describe it. Ava looked around at the old leather furniture and large bookshelf covered in books and pictures of who she assumed was Sara's family. There was a used record player next to her desk with a stack of old records near it. Nails clicking quickly on the floor had Ava turning not getting a chance to react before a something crashed into her. She lost her balance dropping the bags she was holding. 

“Gary come on, again? ” Sara shouted. Ava sat up from the floor looking eye to eye with an overly excited gray pitbull. 

“Hello there. Long time no see.” Ava laughed petting the dogs head. Ava’s first meeting with the dog had gone almost the same when he escaped out of Sara’s backyard. He immediately ran to Ava, crashing into her and licking her once she was down. Ava had been a good sport about it then too, bringing the jumpy pit back to Sara’s house.  

 

“I'm sorry, he can be a lot sometimes. You okay?” Sara gently nudged the giddy dog out the way, helping Ava off the floor. 

“Yeah I’m good. I love dogs.” She scratched behind Gary's ear, making his leg twitch happily. They gathered the things off the floor taking them to the kitchen, with Gary following closely at Ava's heels.

“So you having a party?” Ava asked, noticing all the food and disposable utensils.

“Oh yeah, few of my friends from National City are in town and we all rarely get to see each other. So I'm just throwing a little party tomorrow.” 

“That's really cool.”

“You should come by, it'll probably be a mess so I'm sorry for the noise now.”

“I can hear you singing in the morning so I'm pretty used to noise coming from here.” Ava teased, Sara faked offense.

“You love my voice.” 

“That I do.” Ava smiled. “I'll try and stop by for a bit.” Even though Ava hadn't been here before she ended up staying to help Sara put things away. They found a easy rhythm with one another, quickly putting away all of the party supplies.

“Thanks for all your help, could I offer you a beer as payment?” Sara held up a beer from the fridge, which Ava gladly accepted. Looking out the back sliding door, Ava saw the backyard.

 

“Woah I'd never take you as the gardening type.” Ava walked to the back door looking out at the colorful plants and flowers that littered the yard.

“Oh umm, yeah. Gardening and baking are kinda my thing, its relaxing.”

“You bake too? That's adorable.” Ava smiled softly at her.

“Shut up.” Sara felt a blush creeping up on her face.

“I'm serious, its cool.” Ava nudged her with her shoulder, taking a sip of her beer.

“Well maybe I'll make something for you one day.”

“I'd like that.” Ava's eyes met with Sara's steely blue ones. They flicked over Sara's freckles that she thought were the cutest thing she’d ever seen before falling to her lips. Sara stepped a bit closer into Ava’s space. Ava was about to reach out for her when Gary nudged in between them, breaking the moment as he scratched at the door to be let out. Ava shook her head leaning down to pet his head as Sara unlocked the door. He bolted out happily as soon as his stocky body could fit through. Ava cleared a throat.

“Well I should head home but I’ll see you.” Ava nodded her cheeks still red from the moment they almost had.

“Yup see you.” Sara waved. Once Ava was gone she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding before going out into the yard. She watched Gary bark at a squirrel before he noticed her and bounded up to her. 

“Hi there you little mood ruiner.” She cooed as she scratched his stomach. The day of the party came quickly, and Sara was excited to see all her friends again. 

 

“She was totally going to kiss you.” Kara exclaimed as they all sat around Sara’s living room after she explained what had been going on with her and Ava.

“You don’t know that.” Sara groaned.

“You guys have been flirting for like a month.” Zari added, she’d met Ava once before when she was over Sara’s place. She immediately noticed the chemistry between the to but hadn’t voiced what she noticed till now.

“An entire month? Come on Sara.” Kara said. 

“It took you what? Two years to ask Lena out.” Sara raised an eyebrow at her and Kara gaped as everyone around them laughed. 

“That...that was different.” Kara slumped back into the couch, smushing herself closer to Lena.

“I don’t think it was honey. I was ruthlessly flirting with you all the time.” Lena kissed Kara’s temple. Kara blushed looking dreamily at Lena, even after 4 years of dating she still gave her butterflies. 

 

“Are you two being grossly adorable again?” Alex asked as she walked into the room sitting on the floor in front of Sam, handing her a beer.

“Just a little bit.” Sam teased.

“Hey hey this isn’t about me this isn’t about Sara asking her neighbor out.” Kara defended

“Is she coming by today?” Sam asked.

“Yeah she said she’d stop by. All of you behave, please.” She looked sternly at her group of friends, who all gave her smug glances back not intimidated in the least by her glare. 

“God help me.” Sara shook her head. Everyone else arrived a bit later in the afternoon. Sara’s house could barely contain the loud boytrious group. Nate found mario kart and immediately a drinking game started. Kara, Zari, Ray, Winn and him were almost plastered by the time 7pm rolled around much to everyone else’s amusement. 

 

Mick had taken the spot as grillmaster, grumbling thanks when everyone complimented his food. Sara was enjoying having everyone she cared about over. It was rare that they all got to hang out at once. Although she was afraid for the state of her house after Ray accidently knocked one of her plant vases over, the beers he drank through the game finally getting to him.  Sara was in the kitchen getting more wine out the fridge when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Oooo is it her?” Amaya teased from the patio. 

“Shut it!” Sara yelled as she walked to the front door. She opened it finding Ava standing there holding a bottle, her face lighting up when she saw Sara. 

“Hey.” She grinned.

“Hi, you look h-... great.” The word hot was on the tip of her tongue but she aborted the compliment, at this point she almost was sure that Ava was interested but she'd been hurt before and was still hesitant to start anything new. Ava did look amazing in her white babydoll tank and fitted black jeans,  her thousand watt smile was crumbling Sara's defenses. 

“Thanks.” Ava shyly tucked a peice of hair behind her ear. “I bought this for the party.” She said handing Sara the bottle.

“Tequila? You came to party hard huh?” Sara laughed turning the bottle in her hand. 

“Maybe, if  you’re game.” Ava smirked. Sara ushered her into the house. 

“With you, I’m game for anything.” The words tumbled out of her without thought. They both stood there for a moment, Ava was about to speak with Nate’s voice interrupted them.  

“Is that Ava? Don’t hog her for yourself! Introduce her!” He yelled obviously tipsy. 

“If you hear any stories about me trust nothing.” Sara whispered into her ear, Ava let out a low chuckle as she walked towards the group. Ava was not prepared to be bombarded by so many different personalities at once but the chaotic group of people were extremely inviting. 

 

Ava had only known everyone for a few hours but for some reason it already felt like she'd known them forever. She ended up indulging them in a round of karaoke. Kara and Ray did a nice but very tipsy version of, ‘I Will Always Love You’.  Alex had teased Kara earlier for her and Lena being lovey but ended up singing ‘I Won’t Give Up’ for Sam. Winn almost brought tears to everyone’s eyes when he sang ‘She Used to Be Mine’. Zari lightened back up with mood by singing ‘Single Ladies’ with exaggerated dance moves to match. Lena and Sara both adamantly refused when Amaya asked them if they were going to sing. 

“If you all want you’re ear drums to remain intact then I’ll have to pass.” Lena laughed taking a sip from her glass of wine.    

“Yeah I’m going to pass too.” Sara said but Ava poked at her thigh. 

“Come on, I hear you singing almost every day you sound fine.” Ava encouraged.

“That’s different. There’s people here.” Sara gestured to all her friends. 

“We don’t bite.” Alex called with the cheeky grin. The group started chanting Sara’s name, as Ava looked for a song to sing. 

“I know you know this one.” Ava smiled as the strumping of guitars started playing. Everyone ooo’d when they all recognized the melody. Sara looked away trying to not look at Ava’s smug face. 

__ _ And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

 

Ava sang inching closer to Sara who was fighting back a smile. The group whistled and laughed as Ava kneeled in front of her, the few shots of tequila she had made her braver.  

 

_ And sooner or later it's over _

_ I just don't wanna miss you tonight _

 

Ava lifted her brows with a hopeful look in her eyes that Sara could deny. She took a quick gulp of the shot of tequila she had in her hand, before she started singing the chorus of the song in tandem with Ava who was giving her a blinding smile. 

 

_ And I don't want the world to see me _

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_ When everything's meant to be broken _

_ I just want you to know who I am _

 

They both completely forgot about everyone else in the room and the happily sang with one another. Ava placed her hand on Sara’s knee which she covered with her own, both with blush on their cheeks. Once the song ended everyone gave them a joyful clap along with some teasing jabs that the had been holding in most of the night. After their impromptu duet Ava and Sara stayed next to one another for the rest of the evening.  As the night grew later everyone eventually started heading out. 

 

Amaya leading the drunken lot to her car to drive them home. Nate and Ray put up a fight not wanting to leave to comfort of the fire pit outside. The proposition of getting Taco Bell had them jumping out of their chairs. They all excitedly told Ava to come and hang out with them again sometime. Hoping she would join them on their next game night to which she gave an enthusiastic yes. Sara was surprised when Zari gave her a hug before heading out with them. Lena held Kara up as Kara professed her undying love for her, Sam and Alex following behind them while Alex filmed her. 

“When you two get married I’m totally playing this at the reception.” Alex laughed. 

“Married?” Kara gasped. “Lena will you marry me?” 

“I already told you yes when you proposed last month.” Lena chuckled. 

“Oh my god you’re going to be my wife. I’m going to be your wife!” Kara let out an excited giggle before kissing Lena. Lena let out a surprised noise when Kara deepened the kiss. Alex made a disgusted noise at the couple. 

“Okay come on lover girl, no making out in front of everyone.” Sam said making the couple pull apart. They all thanked Sara for throwing a nice party and hoped to see her and Ava again soon. Once everyone had cleared out Ava helped Sara clean up. The easy way they moved around one another as they worked felt like something they could get used to. Clean up went by quickly and they soon found themselves sitting outside next to the dying fire, reclined back looking a the stars. 

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Sara asked quietly. 

“It was great. Your friends are..” Ava tried to find the right words.

“Insane?” Sara laughed. 

“I wouldn’t say insane but they are special. In a very good way.” Ava chuckled. 

‘I’m happy you had fun. You’re welcome to come over and hang out with us whenever.” 

“What about when they aren’t here?” Ava asked turning to Sara. 

“What do you mean?” Sara felt a flicker of hope at her words. 

“I mean that I want to hang out with you more Sara.” Ava huffed out a laugh. 

“Just hang out?” Sara smirked moving closer. 

 

“Maybe.” Ava whispered as Sara’s lips hovered above hers. She closed the gap, gently pressing their lips together.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” Sara smiled into the kiss. 

“You could have made the first move too you know?” Ava teased before Sara kissed her again. She had meant for the kiss to be quick but Ava gripped her hips pulling her down on top of her. 

She let out a light moan she she felt Sara’s nails scratch down her side. 

“Is this okay?” Sara whispered as she hesitated at the edge of Ava’s shirt. 

“Yes.” Ava huffed as she pulled her closer.  

Sara pushed up Ava’s shirt revealing her bra that was decorated with blue and pink galaxies filled with stars. Sara gave her a devilish smirk opening her mouth to speak. 

“If you say my tits are out of this world, I will leave right now.” Ava  warned playfully. 

“But they are.” Sara laughed before claiming Ava’s lips again. A whine had them both pausing again. Sara looked over finding Gary staring at them with is tail wagging. 

“We have company.” Sare sat up, looking at the happy pitbull. After filling Gary’s food bowl, Sara led Ava to her bedroom. 

 

Before the door was even fully shut Ava had her pinned against the wall, trailing heated kisses down her neck. Sara let out a noise when she felt Ava’s teeth nip and suck at her neck. Ava’s hand ran down her body, nimble fingers working open the button of her jeans. She felt Sara's breath pick up when she pushed her hand under the waistband of her underwear. Ava couldn’t hold in a moan at the feeling of Sara already wet and ready for her. She ran two fingers slowly through her folds, Sara let out an impatient noise making Ava laugh softly. Sara grinded her hips down not in the mood to be teased, Ava gave in beginning to run slow circles around her clit. She heard Sara’s head thump onto the wall as she let out a low moan, urging her to go faster. 

 

Ava kissed her again, a mash of tongue and desparte noises while she quickened her pace. Sara’s legs shook as she pulled back from the kiss gasping for air, she felt the tight coil inside of  her so close to snapping. Ava used her other hand to push the cup of her bra out of the way, tugging lightly on her nipple. Sara’s hips moved erratically, her breath coming in hot pants in Ava’s ear. She begged Ava for more as she rocked forward. Ava obliged tugging on her nipple harder as she pushed two fingers into her, hooking them forward. She whispered sweet nothings into Sara's ear feeling her walls tighten around her fingers. Sara cried out the sensations becoming too much, her orgasm washing over her as she gripped Ava’s shoulders. Sara’s voice felt hoarse while she came down from her  high, trying to catch her breath. She let out a light chuckle as Ava kissed her way up her neck, connecting their lips again. 

 

She pushed Ava backwards until the back of Ava’s knees hit the mattress. Sara worked off her top tossing it to the other side of the room, before taking off her own. With another push Ava fell backwards onto the soft duvet with a giggle, Sara leaning over her, pinning hands above her head. Ava gave her a heated stare, waiting to see what she was going to do. Sara snaked her hand under her, unhooking her bra with one hand. Ava smirked at Sara’s face when she took her bra off. 

“You’re kidding me.” Sara said with wide eyes when she saw Ava’s nipples were pierced.

“I did it last year on a whim.” Ava grinned as Sara tried to get herself together. Sara reached out lightly touching one of the metal barbells. Ava bit her lip at the tentative touches, pressing her thighs together. “I won’t break I promise.” Ava urged, feeling that Sara was still hesitant. With the encouragement Sara leaned down taking one of the hardened numbs in her mouth.  Playing with the cool metal with her tongue as Ava crused and moaned above her. She switched sides lavishing the other nipple with the same attention. She pulled back admiring the moistened tips. Ava let out a needed noise, with a smile Sara placed a slow kiss on Ava’s lips before moving down her body. 

 

Ava’s voice hitched when felt Sara’s tongue dip into her belly button, stopping just above her jeans. She ran her hands up Ava’s legs  before unbuttoning her jeans, slowly pulling them along with her underwear down. She writhed underneath Sara’s touch as she pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her hand found its way into Sara’s hair, tugging gently to where she wanted her. Sara’s tongue darted out, running a slow lick through Ava’s center. Ava’s thighs tightened around her head as her hips rolled faster. Sara wrapped her arm around them, pinning her down as sucked on her clit. Ava came with a curse her hands tightening in Sara’s hair. Sara let out a hum as she let Ava ride out her orgasm, pressing one last kiss to her mound before crawling back up her body. Ava wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her down for a kiss, tasting herself on Sara’s lips. She quickly took off the rest of her clothes before climbing back on top of Ava. She ground her hips downward making Ava gasp as her soaked center rubbed across her own.  Sara hiked Ava's legs up, letting out a pleased noise at how flexible Ava was. She trusted her hips forward sending jolts of pleasure through the both of them. Ava raked her nails down her back crying out as Sara sped up her movements. Ava’s moans grew more intense forcing Sara to open her eyes so she could see the beautiful women beneath her come undone again. She called out Sara's name as she came again, Sara throwing her head back as she found her own release. 

 

They stayed like moments passing, both trying to catch their breath. Sara pressed her forehead against Ava's feeling her hands soothing up and down her back. She looked down at Ava staring into those stormy eyes, her heart fluttering at the affection she saw in them. Ava could see the same look in Sara's eyes but neither one were sure how to voice it yet. So Ava leaned up cupping Sara's cheek, pressing a kiss to her lips hoping it could convey the whirl of emotions. Sara smiled at her rolling off of her just to tangle them into a more comfortable position. They fell asleep just like that wrapped in one another. 

 

Ava woke the next morning, feeling Sara’s warm body still pressed up against her. She turned a but so she could get a good look at her resting face. The beams of morning light highlighting the sleep mussed blonde locks of hair. Sara moved slightly as she started to wake, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Good morning.” She smiled tiredly.

“Morning.” Ava said, pushing some of Sara’s hair out of her face.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Sara questioned. 

“Only for a bit.”

“Creep.” Sara teased, before pressing a light kiss to Ava’s lips. They enjoyed sleeping in with soft caresses and languid kisses as they talked quietly. Sara asked Ava what her favorite breakfast food was after she heard Ava's stomach growl. Ava told her blueberry muffins and Sara nodded. 

“I can do that.” She got out of bed, rummaging through her dresser for clothes. 

“Are you making them from scratch?” Ava asked sitting up. The sheet slipped down a bit exposing her chest and Sara had to resist the urge to hop back into the bed to ravish her again.

 

“Absolutely. Now put some clothes on, you're helping me.” She gave her another quick kiss before heading to the kitchen. Ava borrowed some comfortable clothes, giving Gary a light pet on the head as he snored on the couch. Ava found Sara had gathered most of the ingredients already. Making the muffins was surprisingly not as hard as Ava thought it was going to be. She did accidentally flick some batter onto Sara's face, leading to a messy battle of Sara trying to get some revenge. Ava giggled as Sara chased her through the kitchen with a batter covered wooden spoon. They eventually finished the muffins, sitting next to each other on the patio enjoying the warm morning air. 

“Okay I'm never going to be able to eat store bought blueberry muffins again.” Ava said as she took another bite.

“Yeah? Next time maybe we can make something harder.” 

“I'll bring the fire extinguisher.” Ava laughed.

“If you burn my house down I'm just going to move in with you.” Sara chuckled, settling closer to her. 

“I'd still make you pay rent.” Ava teased and Sara swatted her arm. “Okay fine no rent.” Ava wrapped her arm around her pulling her closer. They both let out a content sigh watching the sky light up with vibrant shades of oranges and yellows.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I turn Gary into a dog? Yup. Did I watch Jeremy Jordan sing She Used to Be Mine for the millionth time while writing this? Yup. Did I go full cliche and use Iris by Goo Goo Dolls in this? You bet your ass. My creative brain is back on but finals week is lurking in the background so well see how much writing I can get done. I’m just ready to graduate, please just give me my degree. Sorry, I’m using this as a diary. Anyways I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
